La vérité des sentiments
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Après le festival, les masques tombent et la vérité apparaît au grand jour même si on a toujours voulu le cacher pour le bonheur de l'autre. Une conversation entre Shizuru et Natsuki déterminera leur future relation qui est des plus fragilisée.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un one-shot que j'ai écrit pour Yoruichii, j'espère que ça te plaira tout comme aux autres qui le liront. C'est après le festival, on voit à chaque fois dans les fictions Natsuki tout pardonner à Shizuru et je trouve ça un peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Bon j'avoue que je suis assez rancunière, c'est bien d'être compréhensive et tout mais je voulais montrer une autre Natsuki mais surtout une autre réaction à l'égard des erreurs qu'avait produit Shizuru. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un happy-ending.

Mai hime appartient à Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Dans l'appartement de Shizuru Fujino.<p>

''Ne me quitte pas Natsuki ! Je te demande pardon…tu es la seule que j'aime…je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !'' Implora la buveuse de thé qui était sur ses genoux alors qu'elle serra fortement la taille de sa précieuse personne, elle avait posé sa tête contre son ventre. Fujino chercha désespérément à garder la louve auprès d'elle. Puis elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais Kuga retira ses mains autour de sa taille et se recula de quelques pas d'elle. La seito kaichou essaya de lui attraper les jambes empêchant la brune de partir, celle-ci mit ses mains devant son visage.

''Je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus accepter tes sentiments…je t'aime oui et pas seulement en simple amitié, c'est même beaucoup plus fort…mais tu as couché avec une de tes fans. Tu ne m'as pas attendu … c'est peut être de ma faute car je t'ai fait attendre longtemps…ou alors ce que tu as fait c'est ce qui était le mieux pour nous deux...je ne le sais pas.''

''Mais j'ai cru que tes sentiments envers moi ne changeront jamais. Je t'attendais désespérément depuis des semaines voir des mois, un signe de toi; n'importe lequel qui me redonne une lueur d'espoir qu'il y aurait un nous mais il n'y a rien eu jusqu'à maintenant. On a repris exactement la même relation avant le festival, à part que tu ne rejetais plus mes gestes tendres envers toi. J'ai toujours cru que c'était de la pitié…parfois je ressentais te raidir sous mon touché…ou que tu n'arrivais plus à me faire une totale confiance comme avant. Cela se voyait lorsque tu détournais ton regard de moi. Tu ne voulais pas me blesser en t'éloignant de moi alors tu te laissais faire.'' Pleura la brune en observant avec peine Kuga.

''Je…j'ai essayé de mettre de côté tout ce qui s'est produit entre nous. Mais c'est beaucoup plus dur que je le croyais, surtout lorsque tu m'as fait toutes ses révélations sur tes actions pendant que tu étais contrôlée par le Lord Obsidient. Je sais que tu n'avais pas tout prémédité.''

''Tu parles de ce que j'avais fait pendant ton sommeil ?''

''Non ce n'est pas grave, tu as seulement dormi nue contre ma poitrine pour chercher du réconfort et de la chaleur que je n'ai jamais pu te donner quand j'étais consciente, et je suis désolée pour cela. Je n'ai jamais pu t'aider quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. J'ai été aveuglé par ma petite personne, imaginant que mon malheur était ce qui été le plus important et que c'était seulement moi qui souffrais réellement. Alors que toi aussi tu avais les mêmes plaies que moi mais je ne les ai pas remarqué ou plutôt je n'ai pas voulu les voir.''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu avais tellement de problème. Ta mère a été tué, ton père ne s'est plus occupé de toi et il t'a abandonné quand tu avais le plus besoin de lui c'est-à-dire lorsque tu étais dans le coma à cause de cet accident de voiture.'' Contesta la brune en serrant fortement dans ses bras la louve qui ne lui rendait pas son geste.

''Et ce n'est pas une raison de mal agir envers toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai aussi constaté des changements de ton comportement depuis la fin du festival même si tu étais plus ouverte avec tes sentiments et tes gestes, tu n'as pas pu t'ouvrir totalement à moi, comme j'ai exactement réagi envers toi.''

''C'est juste qu'avec le temps…je commençais à me dégoûter alors que c'était toi qui devais avoir cette réaction et tu n'as fait que me regarder avec tendresse et gentillesse malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Pas une seul fois tu m'as rappelé sur ce qui s'est passée entre nous, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ca me tourmentait chaque nuit. J'ai abusé de toi, de ta confiance, je suis celle qui t'a le fait le plus de mal alors que je ne souhaitais seulement de protéger et j'ai tué pour toi, que ce soit Haruka, la mère de Nao, la première division, John Smith et ton...propre père.''

''...Je…suis probablement aussi responsable que toi et même plus …j'ai causé ta folie…je t'ai rejeté, repoussé à de nombreuses reprises alors que tu étais toujours à mes côtés quand j'en avais le plus besoin et je n'ai pas su faire de même avec toi et je ne sais pas si c'est possible pour moi de t'apporter du bonheur ou même si je suis capable d'en fournir. Et tu n'es pas une meurtrière alors cela voudrait dire que je le suis aussi.'' Dit l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran en mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure et qui attrapa par les épaules son amie afin de l'éloigner d'elle.

''Non tu n'es pas un monstre comme moi, j'ai les mains entachées de sangs contrairement à toi qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Tu m'as pardonné si facilement alors que je ne le méritais pas. Tu es si généreuse et gentille pas comme moi.''

''Je ne suis pas aussi extraordinaire que tu le crois, cela prouve que tu m'idéalises trop.''

''Comme le font les autres sur moi et comme tu l'as aussi fait ?'' Commenta la buveuse de thé en s'essuyant les larmes.

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...J'ai aussi fait du mal…je t'ai tué de mes propres mains que ce soit physiquement et mentalement, j'en ai conscience. Lorsque mon child a détruit le tien, j'avais prémédité ta mort ainsi que la mienne. Et je ne t'ai jamais présenté d'excuse jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui prouve que je suis méprisable.'' La brune vit des gouttelettes d'eau tomber sur le parquet en bois et leva le regard vers la beauté sombre, dont les perles de tristesse s'écoulaient sur ses joues. La buveuse de liquide anglais voulait essuyer les larmes de sa bien aimée mais la dite s'éloigna et se tourna pour ne pas lui faire face.

''Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'étais comme un démon…si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté, j'aurai pu tuer de nombreuses autres personnes et les autres Himes sans avoir aucun remord.'' La louve se retourna vers l'ancienne seito kaichou, et vit un regard sérieux malgré la rougeur dans ses yeux.

''J'ai…tu ne comprends pas Shizuru. J'ai vu que tu étais redevenue normale après que je t'ai embrassé. Je l'ai remarqué en voyant tes yeux qui avaient reprit une apparence normale. Je n'arrêtais plus un ''monstre'' comme tu le dis mais ma précieuse personne, ma meilleur amie, ma confidente et cela sans hésiter un seul instant. Et quand tu m'as dis que tu étais heureuse de connaître mes sentiments lors de l'explosion de nos deux childs. Moi j'étais heureuse d'en finir avec ma vie. Je me rends compte maintenant. C'était de même quand Nao m'a fait prisonnière, ma vie et mon sort n'avait importance pour moi et j'ai ressenti la même chose à l'église. Donc je ne suis pas forcément une bonne chose pour toi. C'est probablement bien que tu es trouvée quelque d'autre que moi, qui ne te détruira pas.''

''Je ne voulais pas coucher avec cette fille, Natsuki. Elle n'est rien pour moi ! C'était seulement une fois…une malheureuse fois…j'ai perdu pied mais elle ne compte pas pour moi, tu es la seule dans mon coeur…'' Commenta Fujino en tenant dans ses deux mains le visage de la beauté sombre. Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais Natsuki détourna la tête.

''Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier auprès de moi Shizuru, nous ne sommes pas un couple. Donc tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de tes actes comme tu le fais d'habitude. Je dois te l'avouer que j'ai eu mal quand lorsque j'ai vu cette fille ouvrir la porte de ton appartement totalement nue mais c'était beaucoup moins douloureux que je le croyais. J'avais seulement peur de te perdre que ce soit ton amitié ou ton amour et j'aurais pu te mentir en te disant que j'éprouvais le même amour que toi, pour ne pas rester seule comme je l'ai toujours était. Et je me rends compte que c'est seulement par pur égoïsme que je l'aurais fait, je ne peux me comporter ainsi avec toi alors que tu m'as tout donné et de manière si sincère et inconditionnelle. Et je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs comme toujours en te blessant. Ce serait mal envers toi. Et puis tu es allée trouver cette chose avec cette fille…que je ne pouvais te procurer à cet instant et peut être que je ne pourrais jamais te le donner. Même si je pensais un court instant le contraire.'' Déclara la beauté sombre en observant le sol.

''Natsuki…je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. C'était une erreur, elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler et comme je voyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi...j'ai bêtement cédé à ses avances. Mais je ne ferais plus la même erreur, je veux seulement être auprès de toi. Même si c'est seulement de l'amitié, on peut tout oublier sur ce qui s'est produit, ça ne me dérange pas. Que ce soit mon amour pour toi ou toutes les autres choses qui t'ennuie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas.'' Déclara sérieusement Shizuru qui essaya de tenir les mains de la louve et elle les embrassa. Mais la motarde les retira.

''C'est ça le problème, tu te sacrifies toujours pour moi et mon bonheur. Et toi dans cette histoire ? Je ne peux plus te faire subir ça, c'est cruel envers toi ! Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Alors je ne peux pas faire semblant que tout va bien alors que tu dois souffrir le martyr en me voyant chaque jour. De plus, quelque chose s'est brisée entre nous depuis un certain temps depuis ta déclaration. Et puis ce serait trop facile d'oublier les choses qui nous ennuient comme si de rien ne s'était passée. Je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais comme ton amour mais on ne peut avoir une relation normale, c'est impossible. Tant de choses ont changé entre nous deux que ce soit en bien et en mal. Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir me protéger ou même de ressentir cette amour pour moi. C'est même quelque chose qui me procure du bonheur. J'avais perdu cette émotion quand ma mère est morte, tué par les hommes de la première division. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver de nouveau de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Ma haine et ma tristesse était la seule chose que me restais. Après quand j'ai su que tu étais ma précieuse personne, j'ai retrouvé la part de moi que j'avais pensé disparu depuis de nombreuses années. Mais je dois partir pendant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Tu dois refaire ta vie, trouver une personne qui te rendra heureuse et qui te fera oublier toute la souffrance que tu as vécue par ma faute et malheureusement, même si je l'avais sincèrement souhaité...ce ne sera pas moi, ça ne sera jamais moi. Et je l'ai toujours su.'' Kuga se mit au niveau de Shizuru et l'embrassa sur le front. La brunette serra fortement les poignets de la princesse de glace, pour ne pas qu'elle parte puis celle-ci l'embrassa sur ses lèvres et Fujino lâcha progressivement son étreinte. La louve pu s'en aller.

''Adieu Shizuru.'' La fille aux cramoisis entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner d'elle et une porte se claquer.

''Na…tsu…ki…je ne peux pas te dire ces mots…jamais…j'espèrerai toujours que tu changes d'avis…toujours…''Hoqueta la seito kaichou dont les lèvres tremblaient sous l'émotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire ce mot. De nombreuses personnes l'employaient quotidiennement et de diverses façons. Pour leurs amis, pour leurs proches ou parents. Pour dire ce qu'ils ressentaient envers l'autre, une sorte d'excuse pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fait une erreur.

Parfois c'était démesuré, utilisé si facilement comme un simple bonjour. On ne pouvait pas savoir si cela était vrai ou c'était un simplement une habitude.

Pour moi, je ne me situais dans aucun de ces cas…

Cependant je pensais plus souvent à la signification de ce mot. Oui c'était étrange qu'il ait un si grand impact sur moi. Alors que je pouvais m'en passer parfaitement auparavant.

Mais plus maintenant. Cela raisonnait toujours dans mon esprit, comme un écho sans fin.

Ça me perturbée plus que je ne l'imaginait. Mon cœur en était chamboulé, mon esprit embrouillé. je pensais constamment à elle.

J'avais peur que si je disais ces mots alors je deviendrais faible. Oui car c'était se dévoilée et j'avais à de nombreuses fois souffert par le passé. Mais pas autant qu'elle…

J'ai réalisé trop tard l'erreur que j'avais faite. Oui elle méritait que je lui disse…et maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais revu. Elle avait pu refaire sa vie ou tourner la page sur moi ou nous.

Je ne le souhaitais pas, je voulais qu'elle ne voie que moi et moi seule. Qu'elle pense qu'à moi, qu'elle se soucie pour moi, qu'elle soit à mes côtés alors qu'auparavant je ne me rendais pas de la chance d'avoir sa simple présence auprès de moi.

Depuis quand suis-je devenue égoïste et sans cœur ?

Depuis que je comprends finalement le sens de ce mot.

Car je le regrette déjà amèrement de l'avoir laissé à cause de mes peurs…

J'ai peut être laissée ma chance d'être heureuse…ou de la rendre heureuse…

J'ai mal agis envers elle…encore une fois. C'est toujours de ma faute.

J'étais en train de courir sous une pluie battante, le ciel était menaçant et ombrageux. J'étais frigorifiée par ce temps si peu clément envers moi. Etait-ce une punition divine pour mes mauvais agissements. C'est possible.

Mais je devais aller là bas, qu'importe si je me sentais fiévreusement et malade.

J'atteignais mon but. J'étais devant sa porte. J'hésitais un long moment avant de reprendre mon courage en mains.

Je frappais des petits coups. Je toussais et frissonnais malgré moi. J'avais si froid.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et je l'ai vu. Tellement belle avec sa longue chevelure caramel toute ébouriffée. Ses yeux mi-endormis dont je pouvais tout de même voir la magnifique couleur vin. Elle portait un simple vieux t-shirt blanc qui alla jusqu'à ses cuisses attirantes aux regards. Je rougissais à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le bon moment de fantasmer sur sa plastique.

Elle paraissait perturbée, sous le choc même mais cacha rapidement ses émotions comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé sous un masque parfaitement neutre. Cependant je pouvais apercevoir dans ses rubis de la tristesse, rancoeur mais surtout colère.

''Shizuru je sais que ce n'est le bon moment pour moi de venir à une heure aussi tardive. Tu étais probablement en train de dormir. Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû partir de cette manière la dernière fois et te dire tout ces mots blessants que je pensais simplement naturelle à l'époque. J'ai fait une grave erreur en nous ne laissant pas de chance. Je me suis rendue compte. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi ces derniers mois, j'ai même pleuré chaque nuit. Réalisant ce que j'avais fait. Je te demande pardon. Mais je dois te dire ces mots…je t'aime Shizuru.'' Je la regardais attentivement alors qu'elle se débattait par ses propres émotions. Elle se mit à sourire et ajouta d'une voix sans émotion:

''Il est trop tard Natsuki.''

A cet instant, je ne voyais plus son visage, car la porte s'était refermée devant moi et je restais interdite.

J'avais espérée autre chose, une autre fin…une fin heureuse mais je me suis bercée d'illusion. Je lui ai trop demandé, elle est compréhensive mais pas stupide. Son amour n'est pas infini et sans concession. J'ai pris et rien donné en retour.

Je posais ma tête contre la paroi en bois et je pouvais savoir que la châtaigne était toujours de l'autre côté.

''Shizuru je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner de ce que je t'ai fait endurer et je ne fuirais plus. Plus jamais. Je te prouverais que je mérite de nouveau ta confiance. Je te traiterai comme tu le méritais vraiment et cela depuis le début...Je te ferais la cour et te rendrais de nouveau amoureuse de moi...'' Promettais-je alors que j'ai pu entendre les bruit de pas s'éloigner de moi.


End file.
